poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets The Flash
Winnie the Pooh Meets The Flash is an all-new Pooh's Adventures T.V Series by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh and his friends meets a young scientist name Barry Allen who wakes up 9 months after he was struck by lightning and discovers that the bolt gave him the power of super speed. With his new team (including Pooh and his friends) and powers, Barry becomes "The Flash" and fights crime in Central City. Pooh and his friends will help Barry save Central City, as well as finding The Reverse Flash who had killed Barry's mother 15 years ago. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako (Legend of Korra), Bolin, Asami Sato, Mickey Mouse, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Jack Skellington, Zero, The Masters of Evil, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Ratigan, Fidget, Team Rocket, Mok and The Crime Empire will guest star in this T.V Series. *Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Jeremy the Crow will guest star in seasons released after Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. *Robin Hood, Little John, Alice, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger (An American Tail), Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Rafiki, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf the Snowman, Kristoff, Sven, Tracey Sketchit, Danny, Sawyer, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, and Dez Wade will make special guest appearances in the crossover episodes related to Robin Hood and Alice Meet Supergirl. *Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, Leonette, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael, and Amanda), SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Princess Sofia, Princess Elena, Cyd Ripley, Shelby Marcus, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Rex, Woog, Elsa, and Dweeb will make special guest appearances in the crossover episodes related to Alex's Adventures of DC's Legends of Tomorrow. *Iago will guest star as an ally in seasons released after Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar. * The reason why The Crime Empire is in this series, is because both The Flash, and Batman: The Animated Series were all made by DC Comics. * Winnie the Pooh, The Lion King, The Brave Little Toaster, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Emperor's New Groove, Mickey Mouse, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Mighty Ducks, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, The Great Mouse Detective, and Darkwing Duck were all made by Disney. * Pokemon, Scooby-Doo, Harry Potter, The Batman films, and The Flash were all made by Warner Bros. * One of the reasons why Julian is appearing on the third season of The Flash is because he is played by Tom Felton who also appeared as Draco Malfoy in the Harry Potter films. *All of the adult language and content will be censored in order to make this TV series appropriate for children. Category:Shadow101815 Category:TV series Category:Live-action/animated TV series Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Superhero Films